Can We Try?
by lightfae530
Summary: Kenzi loves Dyson; Dyson loves Kenzi, too bad it took the Norn to make them see it.


**Hey Guys and dolls! Angel here, look my mom wrote this and I'm uploading it for her.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**Can We Cry?**

**Beta'd RockAngel777**

It had been six months since Kenzi and Dyson had their confrontation with the Norn. And since he had gotten his ability to love back, and realized that his feelings for Bo had changed. He had thought that it would be the same, but alas it wasn't. As of late he had someone else on his mind. He knew he shouldn't, he couldn't and he wouldn't. But the more he tried the harder it was to forget her. As he tried to think about anything else, she still invaded his thoughts and dreams. He had to give in and he had to take the chance that she felt the same for him.

As Kenzi dressed to go to the Dal, she couldn't ignore the wave of excitement the came over her. As she busied herself with her makeup she had a vision of the source of that excitement. But she was only a human , why would he ever want her. She grabbed her jacket as she put it on, she tried to shake off but to no avail.

As Dyson walked into the Dal he was greeted by the scent of Bo and Lauren, Hale and Trick. But the person he wanted to see wasn't here. He walked to the bar and greeted Trick and ordered his usual. As he sat there sipping on his drink he caught a familiar scent that was unmistakably Kenzi. She spotted him _Damn he is sexy. Stop it Kenzi, get hold of yourself_. She thought to herself. She walked to the bar and sat down. Trick was the first to notice her, "Hi Kenzi how are you today?" He asked.

"Just fine she said and you?"

"Doing great looks like there's a pretty good crowd tonight." Trick looked around and smiled, yes it would seem so. Kenzi decided to look around and then it happened. She was met by the piercing eyes of Dyson. She was about to say hello when he grabbed her hand. "Come with me." He said.

"Whoa there wolf man where's the fire?" He looked at her and slowed down, but kept a steady pace. When they reached the downstairs room he let go of her hand. "Ok," Kenzi said, "what's up? He looked into her beautiful eyes and he was mesmerized. He took her hand once again and led her to the couch. She was starting to get scared. He realized this and said," Kenzi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, I just need to talk to you." She relaxed.

"So what is it D-man?" He didn't know how to start. He looked into her eyes and began.

"First, let me say this is both hard and easy for me to say."

"What is it D?" She asked.

Here goes. "I have been thinking about our relationship a lot in these last months and I only hope you are agreeable to this." He rambled on.

"D-man spit it out I can take it."

"No, no, it's not anything bad at least I don't think so. Kenzi, I want to be with you. Not like this, like this."

He placed his hand under her chin and lifting it to touch her lips to his. As he kissed her he felt her kiss him back. His heart swelled, he drew her closer and wrapped his arms around her, and he didn't want this kiss to end. But when they finally parted they were both breathless. Kenzi looked at Dyson and she saw what she had always wanted, desire in the eyes of the man she knew she loved. Dyson looked at her trying to gauge her reaction.

Then he said, "Kenzi, can we try?"

With all her heart she smiled and said, "Dyson, I have to be with you for a long time, but what about Bo?"

"She and I are over; we ended it five months ago. She is with Lauren now. Kenzi, I want you and you alone."

"But, what about the whole Fae and human relationship being forbidden?"

"The Fae already acknowledge that you are my human so we're ok with that. What I need to know is how you feel."

Kenzi took his face in her hands and planted a kiss on his lips that left no doubt. As they kissed their desire grew and they knew they had to quench it. Kenzi finally broke the connection their lips had made. She looked at him and said,"Let's go back to your place."

Dyson looked at her and said, "Are you sure?" She looked at him and said, "You bet your sweet sexy ass I am." They decided that for now they would keep this their secret. They walked up to the bar and Kenzi told Trick that she had to leave that she would see him tomorrow. He hugged her and she said, "See you then." With a wave to Dyson she was gone.

Dyson was waiting at the bar when his phone rang. He said, "Hello", it was Kenzi; she was waiting at his apartment. He told Trick that he had to go, police business. Then he said, "Goodbye." On the way back to his place he could hardly control himself. When he got there she was waiting. He ran to her and lifted her off the ground, kissing her. She said; "tell me something D-man."

"What Kenzi?" He replied.

"Is this a dream, because if it is don't wake me." He smiled down at her, "No, my sweet, beautiful, Kenzi; this is not a dream."

"Well let's get to your apartment, put me down."

"No," he said, as he lifted her to a better carrying position. He took the stairs two at a time. When they reached his door she took his keys and opened the door. He took her inside and kicked the door shut. Looking at her he said,"Do you want a drink?" she said no, she wanted him and with a kiss he knew what she wanted. He headed to the bedroom still carrying her.

As Dyson let her slide down his chest and onto the floor he began to rip his shirt off, but Kenzi stopped him. He looked at her confused and she said, "Let me do that." He smiled. She began unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up. When the last one was done she touched his bare chest and he shivered. She looked shocked, "Are you cold?"

Dyson had to laugh. "No my dear, just the opposite." Then it was his turn. He reached up to pull her top over her head and then her bra came off. How beautiful she was, how delicate she looked, he would have to be careful not to hurt her. They couldn't get the rest of their clothes off fast enough. Then Dyson laid her back on the bed and began to kiss every inch of her body. She couldn't take it any longer she needed to feel him, all of him. And then she poked out her lips and Dyson looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

Kenzi looked at him and said, "Make love to me, Dyson, please." That was all he needed to hear.

He rose and positioned himself between her legs and then they were together. She moaned and he stopped and looked at her questioning. She said, "Don't stop you are making me feel so good."  
"No Kenzi, you are amazing." She looked into his eyes with all the love she had for him. Then she thrust upward and he had to fight to keep his wolf under control. He didn't want to hurt her. But she was making it hard to control anything. He wanted to bite her to mark her as his but he was afraid that it would scare her. She sensed that he wanted to do something. She said," Baby whatever you want to do is ok, I trust you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you Kenzi."

"You can bite me and I can take it. I am yours as long as you want me Dyson."

He kissed her then and he knew he had at last found his soul mate. He let out a growl and then over her heart he placed his mark with a bite that said she was his forever. As his teeth broke the skin she let out a scream. When he was finished he pulled away to see her tears. Oh no he had gone too far.

"Kenzi, I am so sorry, please forgive me."

She looked at him with all the tenderness she could muster. and said,"Dyson you have no reason to say you're sorry, I told you to."

"But, I hurt you and I never wanted to do that". She held up her arms inviting him in. He came to her and she kissed his head and face and lips and said something she hadn't expected to say so soon.

"Dyson you are the only man I have ever wanted to lose my heart to and you have it if you want it."

He rose up and looked deeply in to her eyes and said," I want your heart and will cherish it always." She felt tears prickle her eyes. As he noticed this he wiped them away. Then he gave her the greatest gift he could give.

"Kenzi, I want you to have my heart too, if you want it." Kenzi smiled and cried harder. She said. "I will cherish it forever." They then rested for a while.

"Dyson there is something you don't know about me." He had to ask what. "When I went to the Norm and I cut the tree something spilled on me." He looked worried. She had to calm him. "It's ok I'm fine but I am now part Fae. This means I have a long lifespan now, so you are stuck with me for a long time." A big smile came to his face. He grabbed her in a crushing hug. She said, "If you continue to do that I may not live that long."

"I'm just so glad that you're going to be with me for a very long time.

"Me too. Let's get some rest." They drifted off in each other's arms.

**What'cha think?**


End file.
